Lying In Wait
by Badd Wolf
Summary: Although he had been a great psychiatrist, he was bound to go crazy. It had to happen. But his one prized achievement was still waiting to be unleashed. Harley Quinn centered.


**Title:** Lying in Wait

**Type/Warning:** Creepy/ Language and Violence

**Show(s)/Movie(s)/Book(s)**/**Comic(s): **Batman, BB, TDK, Clips from the animated series.

**Song(s)/Lyric(s): **N/A

**Summary: ** Although he had been a great psychiatrist, he was bound to go crazy. It had to happen. But his one prized achievement was still waiting to be unleashed.

**Setting: **Post : Batman Begins

**Pairing:** very brief mention of Bruce/Harleen

**Author's Note:** I started to really like Harley Quinn. I have no idea why but I have so expect more of these. I've been mostly watching clips of her from The animated series so I'm sorry doesn't quite match her comic book persona. but then again...I don't think she really matches the animated persona either. I guess we could call her Batman Begins/Dark Knight persona.

All the while I should be updating anything else *coughJim/Rosecough* and Laundromat.

But oh well~ I will get to them I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! But dialogue and plot. All characters and original story lines belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

She's insane. She had always been that way. The dark humor, the smile that scared her co-workers, and don't forget her laugh that on occasion had brought children to tears. That's why she had been fired from her last job.

She had scared to many people away.

But her job as a waitress didn't require her to be 'nice' or 'sane', hell they hadn't cared that she had caused someone to go into therapy. They just thought her able to work.

The blond had never talked to her co-workers; too many already thought she was insane. But to her memory, she had _always_ been like this. So many therapists had tried, but not one could break her down. She wouldn't fit into their neat, little categories.

She smiled as she reached his table. Like clock work, every Monday and Wednesday at exactly noon he walked into the restaurant and sat at the same place. He always did the same _exact _thing, and she can feel herself remember something about behaviorisms or something like that.

"Today's the day, my lovely Harley" he greeted her with a grin. The insanity of it matches hers for the most part. She gives him a look of confusion. Her name isn't Harley; it's _Harleen. _It's on her _fucking_ name tag that's pinned to her shirt. She doesn't let anyone call her Harley. For some reason the name always brought back some bad and really blurry memories that hurt her head and her body. She shuddered while he said her name again.

She tried to focus on something positive, something to get her mind off the creepy man with the dark hair in the booth that was currently saying _Harley Quinn _over and fucking over again with this sick little grin on his face.

She had a date with Bruce later. For once a semi-sane person had given her a chance at romance. She cringed as he said it again. She gave him a glare that had caused the strongest of men to back away.

"Say Harley Quinn, one more time." She said, her fists opening and closing. She'd kill him and for the first time she really thinks that it'll happen. It's not just a threat.

"Harley Quinn." He says, still smiling.

And before she knows it, she's reached over, grabbed the knife and sliced open his neck. Everyone was stunned and she just stood there with this mad grin on her face, the knife dripping blood onto her hand and her blouse.

Killing had felt so…._good_.

She started laughing as the man finally stopped struggling to breath and stopped the bleeding.

That was the end of that goon. Her laughter had turned to insane giggles as she dropped the knife and untied the apron and left the restaurant. She was finally _free_ from the monotony of a normal life.

She loved being insane, she loved killing and robbing and causing mayhem. She loved being _herself_ again. Harleen had died long ago, she wasn't useful anymore. Only Harley Quinn remained and that's all that she or him would ever need. Her insane little giggles, her creepy, child-like smile. She walked down the side of the street, getting weird looks because of the blood on her blouse. It didn't matter, not really. The only person she cared about was currently locked up in a room somewhere waiting of her.

She doubted she would let Craney live any longer. It was him who ,in some lame attempt to save her, had made her 'normal'. She _loathed_ him for that and maybe if he was good he wouldn't get himself killed.

She giggled at the idea. Maybe Mistah J was finally rubbing off on her. Maybe she was finally getting a bit more blood thirsty than she had been before. Or maybe it was because for three _long_ years she was deprived from causing any kind of maythem.

The point is, she was finally free for once from Miss Harleen. and it felt good.


End file.
